thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas
It's Christmas time in Outworld or, better known as, in Outworld, Kahnmas; Charles gets his first whooping. Plot Everyone writes their Kahnmas list and Charles has the most stuff than the rest of the Kahn children. Sindel tells Ro Ro that he's in charge of his grandkids and Jalen. Ro Ro and Jaylin Boatman take Jalen, Chubbs, Bimbo, and Xavi shopping where everyone picks their gifts. Ro Ro takes Xavier and Charles to the store they want to go to and tells them they can pick only 5 things and then it's off to the next store. Charles comes with 9 things and Ro Ro tells him to put some back. Charles refuses and asks why and Ro Ro tells him that he knows he won't use everything he gets. Charles objects and Ro Ro orders him to put some back and Chubbs throws a tantrum. Ro Ro takes 4 things off the counter and Charles rips his cloak. This pisses Ro Ro off and he grabs Charles and spanks him with his electrified hair (he wants Charles to sizzle like a t-bone steak). Xavier records it and the store clerk tells Ro Ro he can't do that in the store and Ro Ro tells him "Shut up before I whoop yo ass too, bitch!" Because of Charles' outburst, Ro Ro chains him to the mall bench and tells him he can't get anything for Kahnmas and he and Xavier go to the next store. Charles sees that he isn't even chained to the bench, just Ro Ro's hair is around his ankle and the bench. Chubbs tries to sneak away to another store when he suddenly gets electrocuted. He realizes that Ro Ro set his hair to electrocute him if he tries to escape and he sits back down. The boys (and Anaya) go home to the palace and Ro Ro grounds Charles and tells him that when Kahnmas gets here he can't open his gifts until two weeks later. Charles goes to his room and sulks and throws a tantrum. Jake peeks in Charles room who is crying his eyes out and walks in to comfort him. Charles claims Ro Ro is not fair and says he hates him. Jake tells him it's not either him or Ro Ro's fault, as Shao Kahn set the 5-limit rule. Jake asks Charles to meditate with him and Charles agrees but sees no point in it. In the main hall, Ro Ro and Ace talk about Chubbs' outburst in the mall and tells him he wish he could tell Charles the reason why he had the five limit rule. Ace tells him to just tell him on Kahnmas which is two days away and Ro Ro agrees. At the end of the meditation session, Charles feels more peaceful and Jake tells him to push his hand out in a thrusting motion. Charles does it, and sun rays come out of his hand. Charles asks how he did that and Jake tells him that he unlocked his full potential. Jake hugs Charles and tells him he'll try to lower his grounding. It's Kahnmas and everyone is opening their gifts. Charles sits in Shao Kahn's throne room next to his great grandfather who asks why he isn't opening his gifts. Chubbs explains the situation and Shao Kahn calls in Ro Ro. Shao Kahn tells Ro Ro to give Charles his gifts and Ro Ro's special gift to him. Ro Ro gives Charles the 9 things he wanted from the store and then opens up his cloak. Out comes a jumping, barking, bundle of joy - a new puppy, akin to Fluffy. "Chubby Fluffington" is her name and is Charles' personal puppy from Fluffy. Charles asks how long the puppy has been born and she's 7 months. Charles said he's never seen her around the house and Shao Kahn said he's been keeping her in his room. Chubby licks Charles and this has become Charles' best Kahnmas/Christmas ever.